Discovering
by LAB Rats
Summary: George discovers many things after he finds Harry in the halls.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

Harry smiled up at George. He'd been turning the corner and run into the older boy. Harry moved to stand up, but George held out a hand. Harry bit his lip before offering a hand to be pulled up by, hiding the other hand behind his back.

"Harry? What's wrong with your other hand?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. I just scratched it."

"Did you see Madam Pompfrey?"

Harry laughed. "She'd never let me go. I got scratched, I must have a thousand undetectable wounds somewhere else, or it's poisoned or something. She just doesn't want to let me leave."

George laughed also. "Well, I know most of the healing spells needed for small things. I can help?"

Harry froze. "I'm Fine."

"Harry, let me help."

The younger boy backed up, then turned to flee. '_Can't show him. Can't. I can't...I can't show anyone. Ron and Hermione were to much. Too many.'_

Harry sat in the little cranny in the end of a dead end Hall, trying to hide in the corner when george came to squat in front of him. "Harry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." George reached out to touch Harry's chin, bringing it up until Harry met his eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

Harry shook his head. "No. I can't!"

"Why not? What can't you tell me?"

Harry just shook his head. "That's impossible, George. I can't tell you because I can't tell you."

"It someone making you keep it a secret?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I just...I can't."

"Your hand wasn't scratched, was it."

"Yes, Yes it was." Harry said desperately.

"It's not me you're trying to convince Harry. Let me help you."

"NO!"

"Please, Harry. Please let me help you."

Harry laughed slightly. "At least you aren't telling me that I should let you help me because you're family..." Harry said. "But it wouldn't help you anyway."

George laughed slightly. "Family? Ah...yes. Ron and his dragging you along made you family. I haven't viewed you that way in a while though, dear Harry."

"So what? I'm a friend? I'm everyone's friend, apparently..."

George burned a dark red. "How'd it get to this? I mean...we weren't talking about this a minute ago, were we?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No. What's wrong with your hand, Harry? Is it really hurt?"

Harry nodded, but didn't look at George.

George sighed. "How about this. I'll answer a question if you answer a question."

"Fine." Harry said, annoyed.

George smiled. "Ok. You go first, since I know your hand was really hurt now."

"What do you view me as?"

"Not my brother, my savior, or even really as a friend."

"What then?"

"I'll answer that if you tell me how you hurt your hand. One secret for another."

Harry shook his head, and George reached out to touch his cheek. "Please Harry."

"No. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want...I can't let them hurt you."

"I promise I won't let them hurt me."

"You can't stop them all the time."

"I'll try, I promise. Please..."

Harry sighed. "Detention with Umbridge...she makes me use the blood quill."

"What? Why don't you stop her?"

"Because if I don't have detention, someone else does. And I can take it better then they can." Harry whispered softly. "And I don't want her to think that she should go after those near me."

"We can take it, Harry." George stroked Harry's cheek. "Please, let us take it."

Harry let out a laugh. "It's not only you I worry about. What of me? I can't take it. I can't take knowing that you're hurt because of me."

"I'd rather be hurt then know she's torturing you."

Harry reached out to return the gesture. "I cannot stop telling them that Voldemort is back. I cannot stop telling people to prepare. I cannot stop caring about those I know. And I cannot stop loving you. Each of those things means that I'll be persecuted. I don't care. I will keep on moving forward and push aside those who tell me I can't."

"You love me?" George choked out, watching Harry's eyes widen as he realized what he'd said.

When Harry nodded, George pressed forward. "Good." He whispered before he kissed Harry. "Cause I love you to."

Harry grinned. "Don't think this changes anything."

George smiled. "It does change things. It changes everything."


End file.
